Shizuka na Yoru ni In the Silent Night
by Yukimura Akira
Summary: Something happens to Hikari! But what? Read to find out! Preview: This time, I'll sing for you. AmanexHikari Songfic It's my first attempt at a song fic, so... Yoroshiku ne? Oh, and if you do review, please do not flame.


Akira: Unn… This is my first attempt at a yuri and song fic. So I'm very sorry if the story sucks. Yoroshiku ne!

Disclaimer: Ok… here comes the boring part, I do NOT own Strawberry Panic, or ANY of the characters. You know, if I did own them, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions, I would've been counting the amount of cash that I have now! . Plus an additional note, I don't own the song, 'Shizuka na Yoru ni'. I don't really know who it belongs to but it's sung by Tanaka Rie. I tried to do the translations myself, so it might be a little different from what you find over the net or something. Then again, my Japanese isn't that good either, so there may be little mistakes here and there.

**In the Silent Night (**_**Shizuka na Yoru ni)**_

**Flashback**

"No! I can't sing, Hikari," the prince blushed as she realized how close their faces were when Hikari first asked her to sing.

**End of flashback**

_Shizuka na kono yoru ni… (In this silent night…)_

Star filled sky, grim expressions, lowered heads, a princess in a deep slumber, and a dark, heavy atmosphere. Amongst all these features in the room, there was a broken heart. The heart, shattered into pieces by the fact that the princess lying on the bed was one of the new Etoiles, Konohana Hikari. But of course, sitting on the chair which was beside the bed was none other than the prince of St. Spica; the other Etoile herself, Ootori Amane.

Beep, beep, beep…

'All of these wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me…' The blue haired girl stared at her shivering hands, clenched tightly into fists. 'If only I had been there for her...!'

_Anata wo matteru no… (I'm waiting for you…)_

**Flashback**

It was snowing on that particular night. While leaning against a tree on the pavement, snow had collected on Amane's head as she read her watch impatiently thinking, 'Where is Hikari? We're supposed to meet here twenty minutes ago.' The prince frowned, had something happened to her angel? No, it couldn't be. She's just making herself more worried than she already is. 'Stop it, Amane! She probably had some unfinished duties with the student councils today. Be patient, she'll be here.'

As if reading her thoughts, Hikari appeared from the corner of the building across the road, shyly waving at her Amane-senpai. The frown soon turned into a smile as Hikari ran towards her…

"Hikari!"

Tears fell uncontrollably onto her blood stained yellow scarf as she got onto the ambulance, holding the freezing little hands of the unconscious angel.

**Back to the present**

_Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite (I've forgotten about that time when the smile was taken away)_

Beep, beep, beep…

The constant beeping sound was irritating her, and she had to know what happened! The tense atmosphere was broken when Yaya finally spoke, "Amane-sama, what happened?"

Silence.

She took a deep breath, and spoke again. "What happened?"

Silence.

Beep, beep, beep…

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads towards the door.

"She's been hit by a car, Nanto-san. The doctor said that she has a brain concussion. She may take one or two days to wake up, or weeks, months, or even years. Nobody knows when she'll come to, it's all up to her will," Toumori Shion explained as she entered the room.

Hours had passed, Amane sat frozen in place, clad in the blood stained white shirt and scarf, not moving, not talking, nor even showing any expressions.

**One week later**

_Are kara sukoshi dake, jikan ga sugite… (Since then, only a little time has passed…)_

"Amane-san! Open the door! Please, open the door!" Shion pleaded as she knocked on the door helplessly.

The prince hugged her knees close to her chest and buried her tear-stained face into her knees, she could hear nothing at all; not even the constant sounds that were coming from outside. The blank look on her face was horrifying; it was like she became a totally different person.

"It's my fault… I'm sorry, Hikari. I couldn't protect you when you were in danger," she mumbled to herself softly and hugged her knees even tighter, with her fingernails digging deep into her flesh. It was a way for her to punish herself, she thought. For failing to protect her princess, this was the punishment she deserved. Placing a hand onto her chest, she spoke once again, "It feels cold…"

"Sister, please open the door. I'm worried that Amane-san may do something stupid," Shion stated, with an obvious worried look on her face.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, Shion turned around, only to come face to face with Yaya.

"Kaichou, leave this to me. I'll handle it," Yaya said confidently with sadness evidently shown in her eyes.

_Click_

The door opened, revealing a messy bedroom with books lying on the floor, crumpled, and sheets strewn upon the carpeted floor. In the corner of the room, sat Amane, disheveled and looking disoriented from top to toe.

_Slap!_

Shocked at the sudden impact, Amane lifted her hand to her now red cheek, stinging with pain.

"Get out. I have no wish to speak to you," Amane stated laconically. One could tell at a glance that she had been crying as her voice came out hoarse and inaudible.

Her patience finally cracked and she starting yelling, "You're being unsightly, Amane-senpai! There is no way I'm getting out of here! Stop wallowing in self pity, where were you when Hikari needed you? She needs you more than anyone else now! When will you stand up again? At this rate, Hikari won't even be happy if she wakes up! Will you be able to live with yourself by not hearing Hikari's voice, not seeing her smile once again!?"

_Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne (But it seems that our memories have become fonder)_

Images of Hikari's smiles flowed like water into her mind, reminding her of the happy times they had together. She clutched the blood stained scarf close to her chest.

**Flashback** (From the Anime)

"How does it feel?"

"It feels… warm," the shy girl replied as Amane held her hand and put it on her chest.

"Isn't it?" the older girl smiled at the angel in front of her and continued, "It's warm because it's filled with happy and fond memories. What about yours? Does it feel warm as well?"

**End of flashback**

"Amane-sama, pull yourself back together. Hikari would be hurt to see you like this. She needs you the most, more than anyone does. So please, talk to her, look at her, wake her up," Yaya spoke in an almost whisper, tears threatening to flow freely down her cheeks.

"I've done my part here. It's time for you to do your part too," with that, she walked towards the door and said once again, "The sleeping princess is waiting for her prince charming to wake her up with a kiss. The rest is up to you, Amane-sama."

'Hikari…'

On the hallway, Yaya couldn't help but think, 'What was I doing, helping my rival in love?'

**That night**

Amane gazed upon her princess's face, and it seemed almost as if she was never going to wake up from that deep slumber of hers. Hikari's peaceful face told a hundred tales, how much pain she was in, not being able to sing or see her beloved prince again. Amane's grip on her frozen hands tightened.

"You don't know how much you've done for me, Hikari. You got to wake up, and together we'll have lots of fun when you recover. I'll go to the church to hear you sing everyday. We'll go fishing, go anywhere you want! So please, Hikari…" She took a glance outside the window, and much to her surprise, a meteor shower was occurring.

_Hoshi no furu basho de (At the place where stars fall)_

_Anata ga waratte iru koto wo itsumo negatteta (I'm always wishing for you to smile)_

_Ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne (Even if we're far apart now, I know we'll be able to meet again)_

"Hikari, look, it's a meteor shower. If you don't wake up, you won't have a chance to see it now, so wake up please! I want to see your smile once again," Amane lifted her hands to her lips and kissed it lightly. "Even though I'm so close to you now, I feel that we're so far apart. Where are you, Hikari?"

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute (Since when, has your smile been so ephemeral?)_

_Hitotsu no machigai de kowarette shimau kara (It shattered just upon one mistake made)_

"What happened to the strong Hikari I know? Hikari's smiles were able to bring me through all the difficulties I had. So where have they gone to?" Even though she knew Hikari couldn't hear her, she continued speaking, "I should've stopped you from crossing that road…"

_Taisetsu na mono dake wo hikari ni kaete (Let only the things that are precious become your light)_

_Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosa de (and cross over towards the faraway skies above with your strength)_

"Hikari, you've always sung for me. This time, I'll sing for you. I know my song will reach you. It definitely will. So please be strong once again and wake up. I know you can do it," the prince who had never felt so helpless before, began her song…

_Hoshi no furu basho e (To the place where stars fall)_

_Omoi wo anata ni todoketai (I want my feelings to reach out to you)_

_Itsumo soba ni iru sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara (I'll embrace the coldness that has always been by your side)_

_Ima tookute mo… kitto aeru ne (Even though we're far apart now… I'm sure we'll meet again)_

Amane placed a chaste kiss upon the fallen angel's soft lips as she finished the song. Much to her delight, the princess finally stirred in her sleep and as her beautiful cerulean orbs fluttered open, Amane almost jumped in joy as indescribable happiness waved over her.

"I thought… I heard an angel singing, Amane-senpai," Hikari smiled at her blushing prince charming.

'You ARE the angel, Hikari.'

"Thank you for being there for me Amane-senpai," Hikari whispered.

'Thank you for everything, Hikari. You truly are an angel after all,' Amane thought as she leaned forward to claim the princess's lips for her own.

And just before their lips touch, the prince charming was smiling once again.

"Thank you, Hikari."

_Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the silent night…)_

-The End-

Akira: I can't believe I wrote something as sucky as this. I'm royally screwed! I'm sorry for writing something like this! I screwed up the translations too I think. –Cries- Don't flame me! I know there won't be many people reading this (I think?), so I won't be expecting reviews lol. Thank you for reading it anyway. Thanks for your time, have a great day!


End file.
